Legend of Metroid: Twilight Prime
by grayfore
Summary: Chris, a Nintendo fan, finds himself in the amazing land of Hyrule as the heroine of the Metroid series, Samus Aran. He then finds that the only way to get back to the real world is to live through the events of the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Metroid: Twilight Prime

Chapter One

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Metroid or Legend of Zelda series and do not claim _

_to be their copyright holder. Nintendo has full ownership over these subjects and _

_holds both their copyrights._

_NOTE: While the Legend of Zelda characters I have put in this story are directly copied from _

_Nintendo's Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the 'Samus' (I use the term loosely, _

_because the _real_ Samus does not appear in this fanfiction) in the story is a mix of all _

_Samus', up to the end of Metroid: Other M._

* * *

"Link!"

The voice shattered my sleep. It came in a shout, but the voice itself sounded dull and down-south-like. My eyes opened a millimeter, screeched to a halt, and slammed shut again. I rolled over, suspecting nothing, wanting nothing but to go back to sleep...

"Link! Man, where is he?"

I noticed that whoever was shouting I had never heard from before, and that the name that was being called certainly was not mine. If it's not for me, I figured, I'm not going to answer to it. I rolled over again, trying to find a place where the sun hadn't heated up the bed, beginning to wonder what time it was.

"Ugh, Link? Do I have to come up there? I need your help this morning!"

I opened my eyes up more this time, and started trying to fully wake myself up. As I began to process my surroundings, things were blurred at first, but a couple of blinks cleared the fogginess. The first thing that came to my mind: This is definitely not my room.

The walls were white at a glance, but further investigation showed that the paint that was covering them was thin and peeling, and more of a sour-milk color than plain white. The hardwood floor looked completely natural, as if cut by hand, and a short nightstand with two pictures on it stood next to me. The bed's differences were then noticeable, and I found that the pillow was stuffed with real feathers, which pricked my neck and the back of my head. The bed had three sheets but no covers, and was situated next to a paneless window, which I didn't like at all. The sun shined directly in my face and made it itch, and I noticed a couple of small insects passing in and out of it. "_Where in the hell...?"_

"Hey, where's Epona? Link, have you seen your horse?"

Instantly I knew something was very wrong. Link... And Epona? My brain searched any known references for those names, and came up with the strangest result: They're video game characters. "_Oh, this is a joke..."_ Was my first thought, and then _"Or I could be dreaming..."_ But you never really realize you're dreaming in-dream, right? I reached out to touch the wall, expecting no feeling...

_Tap_

The 'tap' came as a shock. I sat up straight in bed and became quite scared of my whereabouts. "_This is definitely not my house! Where the hell am I?"_ My breathing quickened and I rose up out of bed, backing away from the spot. I was greeted by a railing.

Turning around, I found that I was at least two floors above ground level, and my momentum nearly sent me tumbling over the edge of the 'platform' I was standing on. I backed up again, landing on the bed, my eyes wide. The ceiling was a curved and conical, upon noticing it, and whoever painted the room never really reached the spot. A spiderweb clung to the ceiling's topmost point.

"Alright, fine, I'll come wake you up myself..."

The voice, although slowly, began to register. Although my thoughts were racing, one landed on the name of the voice-_Fado_. Fado, Ordon rancher, a non-playable character in Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess._ "Crazy,"_ I thought,_ "there's a video game character shouting in the window."_ Crazy... Right?

Then, while 'Fado' began knocking wildly on something at ground level, another part of my odd day seemed a bit... Different. The way I walked, sat up, rolled over, the way my weight was distributed, how far I was up off the ground... They were all different, even, as I reached up to touch my face, my _skin_ felt different. As my hand fell back to the bed I was sitting on, I glanced at it.

"Oh... God."

The hand that had situated itself upon my wrist was clad in some sort of bright-blue latex, as was, as I examined myself further, the rest of my body. A pink flower-like decoration resided upon the left side of my chest, which was covered by...

I checked to make sure there weren't air pockets in my 'clothing', but as I poked at them, my greatest fears and fantasies were quickly recognized-I had boobs. My face twisted into a kind of crooked awe-stricken gape of utter amazement and, almost, disgust, and I was still staring at them after a good minute. Good god, what happened to me after I fell asleep last night?

"Link! Open up in there!"

Fado's voice broke me from my trance, and I decided, if I didn't want him to enter, that I should yell some sort of response. "Just a second!" My voice sounded much less like that of a teenage guy, and came out gracefully and with ease. It was definitely a woman's voice, with a military tinge to it. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Who..." Then Fado stopped knocking, and he began to mumble to himself. At some point I'd have to confront him, but not now. Now, I had a hunch on my whereabouts, and if I was where I thought I was...

I began descending ladders connecting the different levels of the room, as if I walked through the place all the time, until I reached the ground floor, which made me much more comfortable. The thick smell of a stew wafted from the opposite side of the room, and I turned to see a fire pit gently heating a pot of liquid. I continued on through the room, passing pictures of people I didn't know, but slowly recognized. The place was becoming more and more scarily familiar. There must be something in the basement here...

On my way through the room I picked up a piece of kindling and lit it in the fire, then found a small room with a dark gap in the floor. I descended the ladder stationed there, and shortly found myself in the basement of the house. The kindling lit it up dimly.

In the far corner of the room there was a mirror, which I noticed and approached cautiously. _"Yes,"_ I thought, "_this is very familiar."_ I was now standing in front of the mirror, and I looked into it. Scared nearly to death, I lost my balance and fell to the ground, my eyes wide like they had been after nearly falling over the edge of the platform. There, reflected in the mirror, was the picture-perfect image of my favorite video game character: Samus Aran.

* * *

End chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Metroid: Twilight Prime

Chapter Two

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Metroid or Legend of Zelda series and do not claim to _

_be their copyright holder. Nintendo has full ownership over these subjects _

_and holds both their copyrights._

_NOTE: While the Legend of Zelda characters I have put in this story are directly copied _

_from Nintendo's Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the 'Samus' (I use the term _

_loosely, because the _real_ Samus does not appear in this fanfiction) in the story is _

_a mix of all Samus', up to the end of Metroid: Other M._

* * *

I meditated on the events of the morning, sitting in the corner on the basement floor. The kindling I had lit had long gone out, and I found myself staring into the spot where the light from the upper room shown down into the darkness of the cellar. I was alone, which helped my thoughts assemble._ "Is this some sort of twisted Comic-Con thing? No, I've never been to one... Am I truly in a completely different world, then?"_ I lingered on the thought for a moment, until a voice called from outside and reverberated throughout the house.

"Hey, you there?"

Fado had been waiting for me the entire time. I silently stood from the corner and approached the ladder leading upwards, still troubled by my thoughts, and began to climb it. _"No, none of this can be fake,"_ I thought, _"I truly reached out and touched that wall. This place is very much real. But what the hell am I doing here?"_ Fado must have heard me crossing the room and approaching the door, because I heard him shuffle down the ladder I imagined was positioned outside, as to properly greet me on ground level. I placed my hand on the wooden door handle, turned...

The outside light nearly blinded me, but my eyes adjusted quickly. The air around me smelled entirely fresh and spring-like, contrasting the bland almost-polluted smell that pervaded the air around my city home. Everything around me was green; the leaves, grass, moss, and the occasional flying insect all blended into each other perfectly, but also contrasted with varying shades and specks of differentiating color. A breath of the cool air left me feeling at peace and overall refreshed and healthy. The place was perfect.

Fado, I saw, was slackjawed, just as I soon noticed I was myself. I closed my mouth gently, and after a minute, he began to speak.

"I... I didn't... Know that..."

I narrowed my eyes at the tall man, squinting through the light to get a good look at him. He was muscular in build, with short-cut reddish-tan hair. His face was a bit on the long side with rounded cheek bones and a very large nose. His mouth was small and low-set, and his chin blended in nicely with the rest of his face, not protruding at all. He wore a kind of short white t-shirt which extended into a sort of makeshift tunic, which was pressed firmly to his body by a red scarf-like belt. Between the belt and shirt he wore a heavy-looking turquoise skirt, which extended down the length of his legs, showing off the dull pattern of a tree. At the end of the tunic he wore yet another skirt, which looked fashioned into the tunic, which looked much softer and lighter. Fado's mouth shut slowly, then opened again, carefully bringing forth words.

"...That Link... Link had a mistress..."

Now _that_ was crossing the line a bit, an assumption made much too soon. Although almost insulting, the statement gave me some comic relief, and I managed a short smile. "I have much to explain to you," I began, "and to begin with, I am _not_ Link's mistress."

My reply shut him up quickly and well, snapping his hanging jaw back in its rightful place. He blushed furiously, and quickly said "Oh, I'm very sorry, very very sorry. I should not have assumed that..."

I remember the 'Zeldapedia' entry for Fado stating that around Ordon he was seen as slightly incompetent and irresponsible, which I soon saw in his eyes; he was a bit of a klutz, and I imagined him running over his mistake over and over again in his mind, outlining everything he had done wrong, regretting every second of it. I decided to let him inside the house.

Fado looked up at me with newfound hope and vigor, probably thinking that his actions had reaped some sort of reward. "Really? Thanks!"

Inside, Fado and I sat down, Fado instantly at home, while I was still a little bit uncomfortable. I crossed my legs, staring at the floor, while Fado looked directly at me. His gaze was a bit unnerving; he was studying me, staring as if I was an alien. "I guess you're not from around here, huh?"

His inquiry alarmed me. _"How does he know that already?"_ Then, the question answered itself, plain and simply; he was staring at my 'clothes', wondering where one would wear such strange garments. I answered him quick and calmly.

"No, I'm not, and that detail I would like to keep between us, alright?"

Fado looked at me strangely. "Why?" His eyes suddenly lit up and he leaned in closer to me. "Are you on the run from somebody?"

I had no reason to completely reject his question, I would have made the same assumption myself, having been in his place. "No, I'm not trying to hide out from somebody. To tell you the honest truth, I have absolutely no idea how I got here."

My statement confused Fado, and with a hunched right brow he said "No idea how you got here?" He mulled over his own words in his head, and then said "Hmmm... Oh! We haven't been properly introduced yet! I'm Fado." The bulky man stuck out his hand quickly, putting on a sort of awkward smile.

I, upon instinct, put my hand in his, but then came upon an internal dilemma-what should I say my name is? Samus Aran, intergalactic bounty hunter, or Chris, at-home slackjob with a peak interest in Nintendo games? Not wanting to make myself sound stupid or conjure up anything fake, I answered his handshake with "Samus. Samus Aran."

The alias fit perfectly in my mind, and Fado did not seem to find the name strange. "Pleasure to meet you, Samus." He shook my hand vigorously and let go quickly. "So, you said you weren't from around this province-where, then?"

Now was the time that I needed to make something up. "Ummm... Well, I'm not from Hyrule, I'm from another country. It's called... Um..." I searched my mind for not-so-ridiculous-sounding places near Hyrule, and settled with the setting of Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.

"I'm from... Uh... Termina."

Fado looked quite surprised. "Termina? I didn't know it still existed. Isn't it to the far west of Hyrule? How did you manage to end up here?"

_"More unanswerable questions,"_ I thought. "I still don't know how I got here, and remember not to tell anyone about where I'm from. If anyone asks, I'm a traveler-only visiting."

Fado straightened up quickly. "Right, it's between us." Shifting his own attention, he began looking aimlessly around the room, suddenly resting his eyes on a portrait of Link. "It's so strange how a person from... Termina... Could end up mysteriously in _Link's_ house." Suddenly looking at me, he said "Wait, is Link even here?"

I must say that up to that point I had somewhat forgotten about Link, currently worrying about myself. Although this had no reason to alarm me, the question got me thinking: _"Where_ is_ Link? Did he simply take Epona and ride off? Have I replaced him in the story? Then again, I'm not even supposed to know him yet..."_

"...Link?"

"Uh, you haven't met Link yet? You woke up in his own house, and he wasn't here?"

"No, nobody was here when I awoke. Who is he?"

"Link's my ranching buddy, we go up every evening to herd the goats. He's around seventeen-you sure you haven't seen him around?"

"Yes, very sure."

Fado seemed very disturbed by this. "He usually doesn't just run off..." He then disappeared into his thoughts, getting up out of his seat to pace across the room. After a couple of seconds, his growing frown changed completely-his entire face smiled, and he snapped before his next statement: "Hey, I know! Link's probably already up at the ranch, getting a head start on things!" He rushed towards the door, intending to get to the ranch as soon as possible. "Hey," He said while turning around, "would you like to come with me to meet him? Seeing as you woke up in his bed and all..."

I doubted Link was anywhere near the ranch, if he was still in Hyrule at all. Still, I didn't want to destroy Fado's newfound hope, so I figured it couldn't hurt to tag along. "Sure," I replied, "I'll come with you."

"Alright! You'll love Link-he's a great guy!" Before he walked out the door, he turned around and said "Hey, um... Would you like a change of clothes or something? Your, eh... Termina clothes are a bit, well... I think you'll do better around Ordon here with some homemade garments, huh?"

I realized that I couldn't possibly be taken seriously by the Ordonians with the light blue jumpsuit I had on, so I quickly accepted. "Yeah, yeah, that'd be great."

"Alright, I'll go fetch some good clothes for you over at Sera's!"

I assumed he meant Sera's Sundries, and waved goodbye as he left. _"Alright, I'm fitting in pretty well so far..."_ I took a couple of minutes to stand up and take a look at the various portraits scattered about the room, most drawn of Link at and around the ranch. _"I wonder if he really is here..."_ There was an interesting portrait of Link in between three goats, smiling, and I let my thoughts drift as I examined it.

-x-

Around ten minutes later Fado came back, knocking on the door just as annoyingly as before. "Hey!" He yelled, "I got some good clothes for you! I'll leave them here on the-"

I interrupted him by opening the door. "Thanks a bunch, Fado. I'll be out in a second-then we'll go to the ranch, right?"

"Uh... Yeah, yeah, we'll go to the ranch. See you in a sec!"

I closed the door behind me as I walked back into the room and began shuffling through the clothes Fado had brought me. _"These are, well... I guess I'll just have to live with them."_ Back in the real world I had a running streak on only wearing collared button-up shirts, and this outfit definitely broke my combo. _"Then again,"_ I thought, _"I've been wearing this blue jumpsuit since I woke up-I guess there's no better time for change than now."_

The order in which the outfit had to be put on was, at first, a bit of a mystery to me. On top of the pile Fado gave me was a white t-shirt; under it there was a pair of purple, um, leggings? At the very bottom of the pile there was a kind of rose-colored overskirt with a white sash to go with it. To begin with, I wasn't really a girl to start out, and didn't know how the things would actually go _on_, but the t-shirt was nothing new, so I figured I should start there. I automatically found it to be too small, which I didn't worry about for the time being, but it did irk me the there were no sleeves included-long sleeve shirts used to be my favorite, but I reminded myself that now was the only and best time for change. Fitting the purple leggings on wasn't as hard as I first thought it would be, but I had to adjust them once or twice to make sure they weren't backwards. Next, the overskirt. I remembered from pictures that the overskirt, for both men and women, was draped around the waist and tied together with a sash or belt-I tried it out and failed miserably a couple of times, soon getting the hang of things and putting it on correctly. I figured I should check the clothes out in a mirror-lighting up another piece of kindling, I headed downstairs.

Under inspection in the mirror, the clothes looked perfect. "_You make a pretty good-looking Ordonian,"_ I thought to myself. After adjusting tiny parts of my outfit, I got a better look at myself. My eyes were deep and distant, a true sky blue, and my eyebrows were thin and professional-looking. My nose didn't seem to jut out too much or curve an extreme amount, but it was surprisingly low-set. On the left side of my small chin I had a little mole, which I remembered was first shown in Metroid: Other M. My hair was what first assured me that I was, in fact, Samus-it was a signature blond color, draping over the front of my shoulders. _"For a video game character, I don't look half bad..."_

I climbed back up the ladder and walked outside. "Ah, you look good!" Fado exclaimed, throwing a dark brown pair of sandals to me.

"Thanks for everything so far, Fado. You haven't told anyone in town where I'm from, correct?"

Fado smiled largely and laughed while saying "No, I haven't told anybody. You're a traveler, that's what I told them, but they all want to know where you're originally from...?"

I had made up that part of my story earlier, while waiting for Fado to bring me my clothes. "Tell people I'm a traveler, originally from the Snowpeak Province."

Fado liked the idea. "Snowpeak... Good thinking. I'll, um..." He suddenly seemed confused, and looked directly at me. "How do you know about the Snowpeak Province?"

_"Oh, damn..."_ I thought. "Your friend Link, eh... He had a world map in the house. I took a good look at it while I was waiting for you." I remembered being pretty good at improvisational lying in the real world.

"Oh, I didn't know that he had one of those! I'll have to check it out sometime."

As I finished putting on the sandals, Fado said "Alright, let's head into town. You'll have to introduce yourself to a couple of folks, but that shouldn't be much of a problem, right?"

Back at home, I hated having to introduce myself to people. It always felt so repetitive... 'Hi, I'm Chris' and 'Hey there, I'm his/her son'. Then people would ask where you're from, where you go to school, which of the people around were your relatives, so on and so on. I sighed, saying "No, no problem. Let's head out."

-x-

The town was just as I had seen it so many times over the course of Twilight Princess-relaxing, quiet, natural, small... Overall, it was more of a neighborhood, but it still felt perfect and homely-welcoming, warm. I didn't turn many heads upon entering with Fado, which gave me a bit of confidence to meet the new people I had seen so many times before. The feeling they initially gave me was strange-I knew almost everything there was to know about them, but they knew next to nothing about me. I started naming the people I saw while walking in: Sera, Beth, and Hanch, speaking to each other outside their home, Uli and Colin, watching Rusl practice his swordsmanship by the creek, and finally Mayer Bo, standing by his residence, keeping watch over the town.

"Hey, Sera!" Fado yelled, "I'm back!"

Sera took an annoyed look at Fado, but upon seeing me, brightened up. "Hey, who's this you've brought with you? The lady you borrowed clothes from me for?"

Fado smiled and gave a semi-nervous laugh. "Yeah, this is her. Samus, this is Sera-Sera, Samus."

I gave Sera a warm smile and a sweet "Pleased to meet you," which she returned politely. "This is my family," she continued, "My daughter Beth, and my husband... Hanch."

Hanch looked sadly at the ground, and I remembered his 'Zeldapedia' entry stating that he was picked on by Beth and Sera, but was also good-natured and cared much for his family. "Nice to meet you, Beth and Hanch."

Fado then introduced me to the rest of the Ordon crowd-Uli, Colin, Rusl, and finally Mayor Bo. Bo was a very, well, large guy, with a upward-curving white mustache that looked very much like a pair of tusks. The Mayor gave me the A-okay to stay in Ordon for as long as I needed, and after some more small talk, Fado began beckoning me towards the Ordon ranch. Waving goodbye to the townspeople, I followed.

* * *

End chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Metroid: Twilight Prime

Chapter Three

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Metroid or Legend of Zelda series and do not claim to _

_be their copyright holder. Nintendo has full ownership over these subjects _

_and holds both their copyrights._

_NOTE: While the Legend of Zelda characters I have put in this story are directly copied _

_from Nintendo's Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the 'Samus' (I use the term _

_loosely, because the _real_ Samus does not appear in this fanfiction) in the story is _

_a mix of all Samus', up to the end of Metroid: Other M._

* * *

Fado walked hurriedly up the valley to the ranch, stopping to beckon me forward every couple of meters. I noticed then, as with most Legend of Zelda games, that the town itself was really more of a dugout-carved out of the rocky earth, with moss and grasses hanging out over the sides of the man-made cliffs. In-game, the purpose of this was to limit the size of the room, so the boundaries of the game seemed natural and so you couldn't go outside of the playable space. In real life, the way the village was built seemed to give the Ordonians a military disadvantage-if someone or something came from the top of the cliffs and fired down upon them, well, they'd be screwed. _"It's just a game,"_ I thought to myself, _"you shouldn't worry yourself with the technicalities."_

We soon arrived at the ranch. I found it to be much bigger, seeing it in person, the front gate towered overhead, and the fences were nearly shoulder level to me. It smelled like a ranch, too; that was one thing that they can't yet emulate on a console-smell. I loved it all, took in deep breaths of it, cherished it. _"It's all so real, it's all so real..."_

Fado began to shout Link's name, looking all over the ranch, and he started towards the stables. He ran past the goats, which were very different from what I remembered. Their hair was a blue with stripes of creamy grey, and their ears hung weightlessly off the sides of its head. Their single horn started as two stalks and grew up above the height of its back, meeting and joining there to make a perfect circle. Its feet seemed much too small to support its weight, but it seemed to manage. Staring at me with cat-like eyes, the goat chewed a clump of grass cautiously.

"Link?"

Fado still hadn't found him yet, and he looked over the entirety of the ranch once again, sure he had just missed him. "...Link...?"

"Fado, when was the last time you saw him?"

"Just... Just yesterday..." Fado had a look that my mom or dad would have called the 'pet-dog-just-got-run-over-by-a-truck' face, and he probably felt the same way. "Just yesterday..." He slumped to the ground, and I followed him, trying to help him feel better. "Look, Fado, Link'll turn up. A person can't be declared missing unless he's gone for twenty-four hours, so..."

"What are you talking about?"

_"Oh, shit!"_ I had completely forgotten about the differences between Hyrulean and American law, and I didn't even know if these people knew the concept of an hour. "Eh, um... Oh, just rambling. I didn't mean anything. I do promise you, though, we'll find Link. He'll be back, I know it."

Fado didn't seem changed. "I'll be... Back at my place. It's getting late..." I took a couple seconds to find the location of the sun, and it was already about to set. He continued, "I might see you... Tomorrow."

He stood up and walked away, leaving me crouched on the ground. _"Why is he taking this so badly?"_ I lied down on the grass, looking at the sky, soon lost in a slur of thoughts. Forty-five minutes passed before I got up, realizing it was about to get dark. I hurried back to Link's house, needing rest. _"Yeah, Fado, I'll see you tomorrow."_

-x-

"Mmmm..."

Another morning, but the same room. I hoped to god last night that it was all a dream, and that in the morning it would all be gone, but as I woke up everything was still the same. I climbed down the same ladders, arrived on the same floor, and smelled the same stew. This morning I decided to have some of it, famished since I didn't have anything to eat the day before. It was actually really good, and had almost evaporated so much that it could technically be called a chili. It had been boiling for god knows how many days, and I didn't really care-it was filling, and that was all that mattered. I made my way back outside and decided today would be a great day to check out the Ordon woods. While climbing back down the ladder, I noticed a familiar face-Epona, Link's horse, was back in her rightful place. I took a second to give her a good look-over, not being especially fond of horses, and continued on to the woods entryway.

The forest wasn't at all like one you'd see in the real world. It was, like the village, very boxed in, and had only three trees to call its own-surrounded by grasses and some very out-of-place looking boulders. The trail onward was clearly marked on the ground, and I continued walking northward along it. After strolling awhile I met a fork in the trail-one way went further on into the forest, which would soon turn into the Faron Province, and the other went into the Ordon Spring. Not wanting to get myself into any trouble, I decided to go inside the spring...

"Hey! You there!"

I turned around quickly, to what sounded like a child's voice, and accidentally stumbled across and fell on top of and small furry animal. I picked myself up as fast as I possibly could, only to be run down by something else-a little boy, waving a makeshift sword over his head.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're letting it get away!"

I turned in the direction of the 'it' the child motioned towards, and realized I had tripped over nothing other than a monkey. The thing sprinted away, making short work of a large bridge positioned nearby, and then it ran into a canyon on the other side.

The child seemed extremely frustrated. "You let it get away! Gosh darn it, what's wrong with you?"

I was quite offended by this, but then again, this person was only a child. I was about to say something, but then I recognized him-the boy was Talo, son of Jaggle and Pergie. "Well then, kid," I said, "shouldn't we go after it?"

The child smiled, happy to see that I wasn't angry at him for insulting me. I was always a good friend of children back at my old home, and having fun with kids here was no different from the real world. "Yeah! Let's go after it!"

Talo took off after the monkey, and I followed behind him. This was the first time I had actually taken off into a jog in this body, and I literally was all the way across the bridge before the kid was a quarter way to the other side. _"Woah,"_ I thought, _"Why couldn't I have gotten this body before the hundred-meter-dash at my old school?"_

Catching up slowly, Talo ran into the canyon that the monkey had, as did I. As we ran, I was given a brief moment to reflect on what had happened, and soon realized this event's place in the real story of Twilight Princess-this is the part where Talo gets captured! He chases the female monkey throughout the Faron Woods until the two get captured by Bokoblins-then Link saves them from their impending demise. Either way, Talo gets in serious trouble with Rusl and his parents... I slowed my jog to a walk, and then halted.

"Hey, kid, are you supposed to be in this part of the woods?"

Talo stopped short and turned around slowly. "Uh... Yes! Yes, my parents allow me to go into this part of the woods... Sometimes..."

"Are you sure? It seems to me that children like you shouldn't go into parts of the woods like this..." I walked up to him slowly, and said "Are you sure you're not lying to me?"

Talo looked around sheepishly, and after awhile of thought, he said "Alright, I was lying, I'm not really allowed into this part of the forest. But we can still have fun, right? Can't we?"

I smiled at Talo, knowing he meant no harm. "Hey, kid, I don't even know your name. I would get in trouble if we went into the forest together, chasing after this monkey, wouldn't I? I can't do that." He frowned and turned back around, looking down the trail. "Hey, kid... Hey, if we go back, I promise I won't tell your parents we were out here. There isn't much time before they realize you're gone, right? If we don't go back soon, we'll both get in trouble. C'mon, we have to go back."

Talo turned back around, recognizing that he would get in trouble if he was found around here. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." Taking a quick glance back at the trail northward, he said "But that troublesome monkey... I need to get rid of it!"

"Hey, hey, kid, Rusl or one of your parents could do that! This isn't a job for you and me, y'know? We could get lost out there... Or captured by creatures... Either way, I can feel that something bad is going to happen. Come on, kid, we have to get back."

The 'captured by creatures' part seemed to be the best motivator for Talo. "Yeah, yeah, we should go back!" He started back towards the Ordon Spring, but then stopped and turned around. "By the way, my name is Talo."

Relieved that he was willing to go back, I said "It's nice to meet you, Talo. My name is Samus."

-x-

Back in town, Talo and I were greeted by his parents. After explaining that he was just playing around the spring, he introduced me to them-Jaggle and Pergie, along with his younger brother Malo. They were all a pretty hardy bunch, and I liked them-they reminded me of a family I used to hang out with just down the street from my old home...

Snapping out of thoughts of old friends and relationships, I talked for a while with the four, and then left back to Link's house. By that time the sun was still at its highest, so I still had half a day to live through. Grabbing a quick bite to eat for lunch I went back to the Ordon Woods, figuring there was nothing better to do than complete my interrupted walk.

I walked back down the path, and again turned right into the spring. It was a really peaceful place-tiny birds flew in and around the spring, little patches of flowers grew sporadically, and a small beach was formed along the waterline. Waterfalls flowed down the high ridge at the back of it, and four large rocks stood at the uppermost part of the spring. I stepped slowly along the beach, until my sandals touched and were soon filled with water.

I stood in the water for a long while before I sat down on the beach, thinking. The sky soon turned orange, and shadows began to drape themselves over the rocks in the spring. _"Hmmm..."_ I thought,_ "If today is the day when Talo is supposed to get lost in the woods, then the next day is the day when the hero, Link, is supposed to leave for Hyrule Castle Town... But, before he can..."_

I shot up off of my place on the beach, alarmed. _"Tomorrow is the day Faron is draped in Twilight!"_

Yes, tomorrow was the day... The day the true adventure began.

* * *

End chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend of Metroid: Twilight Prime

Chapter Four

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Metroid or Legend of Zelda series and do not claim to _

_be their copyright holder. Nintendo has full ownership over these subjects _

_and holds both their copyrights._

_NOTE: While the Legend of Zelda characters I have put in this story are directly copied _

_from Nintendo's Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the 'Samus' (I use the term _

_loosely, because the _real_ Samus does not appear in this fanfiction) in the story is _

_a mix of all Samus', up to the end of Metroid: Other M._

* * *

On one hand, I had the chance to save a whole world of people, including myself. On the other, I desperately needed to pee.

"Fuck! What am I supposed to do?" I had no weapons or anything of the like. _"Maybe I could steal Rusl's sword early...?" _No, no, I was never good at stealing things. _"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"_ I stomped through the spring water, frustrated beyond words. _"I could warn everyone! I could tell them the Twilight's coming! But no, they'd think I'm crazy..." _"Ha! Shit!" I was completely screwed, to the point that my situation was so sad it was funny. "_Hell, I'm a teenage boy trapped in a video game in a completely different video game's main character's body! I'm goddamn crazy already!"_

I slumped down to the sand, heaving out a great sigh. Putting my head in between my knees, I began to lose hope. "God..." _"I'm nobody here... I have no suit, no cannon, no killer's mindset... I'm only a guy..."_ Man, I still really needed to pee. _"Where do you even do that kind of thing around here? An outhouse or something old like that? Does everyone just go outside or what?"_

I tried to forget about it and faced my main problem again. _"No, no, I can't tell people about it. Can I avoid Ilia and Colin's capture by the Bulblins? But wait, don't all of the children get captured? How does that happen?"_ I sighed again, overloaded with thoughts. _"Alright, I can avoid Ilia and Colin's _immediate_ capture if Epona is never brought into Ilia's attention, but then won't King Bulblin just capture them anyway? No, then there's no point in saving them... Holy hell, what do I do?"_

I stood around for a couple more minutes, debating every possible course of action, finding absolutely no way out of the situation. _"If I had some way to access Samus' suit, this would all be easy... How does she even activate it, anyway?"_ I searched my mind for some sort of reference of her actually putting it on, and then... _"Wait! The beginning of Metroid: Other M! She activates it by crossing her arms across her Zero Suit, and..."_ I remembered that, from the Metroid Wikia, the suit's materialization was probably caused by an energy-to-matter reaction, which required immense levels of concentration and mental determination to operate efficiently. Thinking about this, I figured that in order to activate it I would need the Zero Suit and, I guessed, a long time to get my head on straight. _"Overall mental clarity and fierce determination, no stress or emotional conflict. Overall mental clarity..."_

I sat up and crossed my legs, closing my eyes. _"Mental clarity..."_ I repeated the words over and over in my head, and then forgot them, trying to think of nothing. I used to be able to achieve this back at my old home, thinking of absolutely nothing, meditating. A state of peace of mind was not something I could easily accomplish with the various problems that frustrated me, but I managed. A squirrel splashed in the water on the other side of the spring. Birds and insects fluttered and buzzed overhead. _"Clarity..."_

Then I found it. There was and extremely large source of energy in my body, omnipresent, solid, and extremely powerful. I concentrated on it, and tried to tap into it. The energy was reluctant, but I made it budge. As soon as I did, it jetted throughout me, piercing my every mental defense, pushing around all of my muscles and veins. I dug deeper inside my mind, enhancing this seemingly invisible and unreal energy, harnessing it. _"Maybe I don't need the Zero Suit..."_ I thought.

When I figured I had a good enough grip on this almost unlimited power in my body, I turned my focus to the determination part of the procedure. My muscles tensed, and I shifted my mind to the image of the Power Suit, and only the Power Suit. The visual was remarkably clear. I held it, as strongly as I could, and after a moment moved all of the hidden energy towards it.

A hot sensation exploded throughout my body. It started in the left side of my chest, and shot outward with a beam of light, ripping me from my feeling of motionlessness and peacefulness. Within milliseconds tons of small, multicolored squares materialized out of nothing across my body, accompanied by a rippling and undulating energy, pushing the objects and multiplying them. The squares linked to form larger structures, tips of chest plates, the supporting structures of shoulder pads. Even with my Ordon garments on, the suit collapsed flawlessly around me, oranges, yellows, greens, reds. The suit crawled up my back, down my legs, around my head. A large green four-sided object opened up around my right hand, and once full and tangible, closed. My hand gripped a sort of four-fingered trigger, which snapped into place and locked my fingers in a kind of cradle. Oxygen tubes opened in front of my mouth, and my hair was pushed into place under a thick helmet. A clear visor pulled down in front of my eyes, which began scrolling through illegible lines of options and statistics. _"This... It's working!"_

"Ha ha!" I looked all around at my hand, cannon, feet, chest... The suit was on completely. "This is incredible!" The amount of sheer power that the suit boasted was beyond words, to say the very least. I jumped a normal white boy jump, which astoundingly took me several feet up into the air. Landing perfectly, I decided to test the famed arm cannon. Steadying it with my other hand, I pulled back the first trigger available. A golden spark of light erupted from the curved end of the gun, which flew into the evening sky with remarkable speed. Little to no kickback was given by the blast, and the trigger snapped back into place less that a second after shooting. _"This... This is amazing!"_ I unleashed wild bolts of the beam out on the atmosphere, careful not to harm any of the nearby wildlife. Somersaults came with ease, and back flips weren't half as scary as I used to thing they were. I imagined I was blocking the blows of some foreign enemy, then I finished him off with a good four beam shots to the head, and then advanced to the next made-up foe. "Yes! This is the power suit I always fantasized about!"

Darkness came quickly, and I decided that it would be best to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. _"I've got a good day of monster fighting tomorrow-I need all the energy I can get."_ Purposefully losing focus on the suit, it faded off-brilliant technology, to say the least. I walked into Link's home, had a bite of stew, climbed a couple of levels-and passed out on the floor.

-x-

Late morning, early afternoon maybe. Epona's somewhat distant footsteps woke me from fanciful dreams of conquering evil and saving the world, and it took me a second to realize that they were only dreams. The cold floor left a flat, ringed mark on my face, which I made a pointless effort to wipe off. I sat up, rubbed the corners of my eyes, and walked up to the top level-Ilia was walking Epona to the spirit spring. _"I have a good, eh, twenty minutes 'till King Bulblin kidnaps her and the rest of the children... It's a bit sociopathic, but I have to wait it out here. I can't quite ruin the story for everyone, can I?"_

I slumped back down to the floor, mu back against the wall. I decided meditating would be my best course of action, since I had nothing better to do in the world. Two minutes, ten, twenty...

"AAAH!"

I held back the urge to run to the scream, it was so loud that it could probably be heard on the far edge of Ordon Ranch. I casually descended to the ground floor and laid down on the floor, still waiting, pondering. Soon after the Bulblin crew rode in front of the house, and then into the village-_"Going after the children was a smart thing to do, for a bunch of green monsters. On some level or other, I respect them."_ Such isn't really what a true hero should think, but hey, I'm really only a teenager. I heard King Bublin ride out of town and off into the distance, a sign to move out of my hiding place.

Sprinting towards the bridge to Faron Woods, I marveled in a kind of passive disgust at the towering wall of Twilight that surrounded the rest of Hyrule. _"I'll have a hell of a time getting rid of this..."_

I knew what I had to do; I had been planning since last night. Activating the Power Suit, I scrolled through options on the HUD until I found... Yes, this suit. Selecting it, a different kind of energy circled my body... It was purer, more streamlined. A silver suit entangled the orange and red one, changing it...

The barrier of twilight began to undulate like a glass of water with sideways gravity, and a black hand reached out of the wall of darkness.

Silver reached up my helmet, down my torso...

It grabbed me, I rose six feet into the air.

Down to my feet, the tips of my fingers...

The claw dragged me into the blackness, I was submerged in twilight.

* * *

End chapter four.


	5. Chapter 5

The Legend of Metroid: Twilight Prime

Chapter Five

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Metroid or Legend of Zelda series and do not claim to _

_be their copyright holder. Nintendo has full ownership over these subjects _

_and holds both their copyrights._

_NOTE: While the Legend of Zelda characters I have put in this story are directly copied _

_from Nintendo's Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the 'Samus' (I use the term _

_loosely, because the _real_ Samus does not appear in this fanfiction) in the story is _

_a mix of all Samus', up to the end of Metroid: Other M._

* * *

"_A couple of good cartwheels, a somersault overhead, aim... Damn! This guy is fast!"_

You can really train all you want against imaginary enemies in the middle of the night, but you can never get anywhere close to the real thing. Twilit Keese and Vermin would have been easy target practice, but I decided to take things the hard way, didn't I? _"At least the Light Suit is working, thank god I'm not some spirit."_ I thought. The Shadow Beast lunged at me, and I dodged in the nick of time. Another couple shots merely bounced off of his mask, and a well-swung swipe from the monster put me on the ground. _"Damn, there were never any heightened difficulty settings for the Twilight Princess! How is this thing so hard?"_ As soon as the beast took its chance to get on top of me, I kicked it several feet into the air and jumped, then successfully elbowed it in the stomach, if it even had one. Landing on my feet and it on its back, I jumped to the other corner of the area we were in, waiting for its next move. "Come on!"

The Shadow Beast got up slowly and shook itself off, not wanting to be finished anytime soon. As I suspected, it started charging-and I charged back. As soon as it was within arm's reach I jumped over it and grabbed the top of its mask along the way, successfully gaining the momentum to flip the beast over as I landed. Exchanging my hand with my boot, I pushed its mask into the ground, shoved my arm cannon in the nook in between its face and mask, charged my beam, and...

It let out a low groan, and then began to dissolve into tiny flecks of Twilight, which ascended into the dark portal overhead-successfully turning the red lines that highlighted the portal turquoise, a sign that the portal could be used for my own gain. _"Too bad I won't be able to use any portals until I meet Midna, which is still a ways away, all the way in the castle dungeon... Dang, why didn't I just let that Shadow Beast just knock me out and drag me there? It would have been much easier, although I wouldn't really like to break out of a prison cell on my own..."_ I started walking up the trail which lead deeper into the Twilight-infested Faron Woods, and then stopped-_"Wait a second, am I going to have to deal with that goddamn light spirit before I even leave? Oh god, what have I gotten myself into! This is going to take such a long time..."_

"Eee hee hee! My, you look awful frustrated over there, don't you?"

My left foot, as fast as my body could allow, slid behind my right just as my right foot began to turn, rotating my body while the arm cannon swung up to meet its mark. An over-protective reflex, I guess, but there's no such thing as being too cautious. _"Anyway, anything that can speak fluently like that in this world without Link using his heightened wolf senses has to die, unless it's Midn-"_

Wait a second! _"I don't _meet_ Midna until the prison scene, but she is an onlooker when the Shadow Beast drags you away, which means..."_

Twenty yards from the barrel of my gun an imp smiled at me. "Well, you're awful feisty, aren't you? I guess it's all of that testosterone you men have, so pumped up after a battle like that... Well, if that's the case, shoot! I dare you, eee hee!"

"I'm not a..." _"Wait a second, Chris,"_ my conscious warned me, _"you could use the fact that she doesn't know you're a woman to your advantage!"_ The fact that my feminine side jolted out like that scared me, or was that my masculine side?

"Well, go ahead then! What?" The imp jumped from its position on a tree branch to the ground, but instead of landing hovered a few feet over it.

"... Complete idiot." I said, lowering the cannon. "What do you want?"

"Hmmm... Well, we've got a little smart-ass here, don't we? Eee hee! Well, since you were so blunt in asking, I'll tell you-I'd like to make a deal, big man."

_"So this is how things would've gone if Link hadn't passed out...?"_ "Yeah? What sort of deal?"

"Well, you're obviously not one to be messed with, seeing the way you took out that Shadow Beast there. I'd like to see if, well, maybe... You'd like to take out a couple more?" It came closer still, nearly six yards away from me.

"Yes, and what will I have in return?"

"As you can see, your precious Hyrule here is being taken over by the Twilight. I can assist you in getting rid of it, eh?"

"A considerable offer. How do you plan on helping me out in that front?"

"Well, you have to help me first, don't you! So, what do you say?" Rising to ten inches from my face, she smirked sharply.

I sarcastically smiled back, although it couldn't be seen under my helmet. "Well, you certainly know how things work, don't you? I'll help you take out said Shadow Beasts, and you'll help me take out the Twilight. Though..." I took a couple of steps back, to keep a reasonable distance between us. "Destroying the Twilight... It seems like a pretty long-term campaign. What makes me think I can trust you, imp?"

"Hm!" My choice of words were perfect, if I was to evoke any sort of meaningful response from Midna, I had to get her angry. "I'm no imp! My name is Midna! My people made me this way!" She rushed towards me, pointing her finger centimeters from my visor. "How can you trust me? I'll kill all of your people if you don't help me, that's how you can trust me! I have that kind of power!"

Woah, maybe a bit too much of a meaningful response. "Hey, cool it there. I was joking, didn't mean it. Want to take out some Shadow Beasts? Let's go for it. Just leave out the genocide part, alright?"

Midna's shoulders sank, and her anger seemed to subside. "Yes, let's. Though, the killing part stays, it's not like I feel any kind of remorse for your people. I'll let them die at the hands of the Shadow Beasts if you don't do what I say."

"Well, you're pretty good at giving motive! I'll do what you say, and you'll help me out too-that's our deal, right?" I stuck my hand out, offering a shake.

"Yes, you do what I say." Midna flew overhead, denying my handshake, leaving me feeling lonely. "Well, come on now. We have to get started."

-x-

"Come on, big man! This is taking too long!"

"Well, you're not over here trying to kick these thing's asses, are you?" I tripped one of the Shadow Beasts and killed him with a missile strike, but the other monster just woke him and his other dead partner back up. _"Damn!"_ I thought.

"Well, do you need some help, there?" As I jumped my way out of the battle, she hovered down to my shoulder, sitting on it. "Big man can't kill a couple of lousy Shadow Beasts? Shame, I thought you were better than that... Oh, well. Here-I'll show you a trick to take care of these guys. Get back to the fight."

This sparked my memory. Midna had the power to project a circle of shadow around Link, and any enemies touched by the circle will be "targeted" and surrounded with an orange mist. Link can then lunge with great speed at each targeted enemy, hitting one after another in rapid succession as well as damaging any other enemies in his path. "Here, charge up that neat arm blaster of yours. I'll use a bit of Twilit magic to assist you here, huh?"

Finding the dark beam to be the most appropriate for the situation, I switched to it on the HUD and began charging. Before it was fully charged, however, Midna's hair grew out into the shape of a hand, which touched and then was integrated into the arm cannon. The charging dark beam turned orange and crackled with electricity.

"Alright, now slam it into the ground!"

_"Slam it into the ground? What the hell...?"_ I looked at the cannon confusedly, and then to Midna. "Why would I do that?"

"You do what I say, remember? No questions, not until later! Now do it!"

_"Hell, I guess I don't have much to lose..."_ Tensing the muscles in my right arm, I swung the arm cannon at the ground, much in the fashion Noble 6 would with his armor lock.

The ground within a ten yard radius was cloaked in darkness, and a shockwave of electricity exploded from my body. It quickly gained speed and height as the spark of energy soon became a wall of orange electricity, instantly killing the three Shadow Beasts in its way. Once the blackened space had been covered, the barrier of energy dispersed, leaving no trace of its existence other than the dead Shadow Beasts. They soon dissolved into the darkness.

"Well, that was pretty eventful, eee hee!" Midna drifted down from my shoulder to the spot where one of the Shadow Beasts used to lay. "You're pretty good at this, aren't you?" She looked onward, towards the trail that lead to Faron Spring. "Well, let's keep going. There may be more ahead." She hopped back onto my shoulder, making herself entirely too comfortable. "Well? Go on, big man!"

-x-

_Please... Be careful..._

"Huh?" Midna jumped from my shoulder and began scanning the area. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah... Hey, I think it came from over here." I pointed towards the spring to the north, already knowing that it was the light spirit Faron who was speaking.

_These woods... Have changed..._

Midna and I approached the spirit spring, where a misty ball of light was hovering. _The dark clouds of dusk cover this land... This drape of shadows is called... Twilight. In this Twilight, those who live in the light... Become as mere spirits...It is a place... Where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell..._

This peaked Midna's interests. "Yes? And who are you?"

_...I ... Am a spirit... Of light..._

"Mmhmm? And what do you want?"

_Warrior. Look... For my light... Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts... And keep it... In this vessel..._

A string of beads fell from where the mist was hovering, what Zelda fans know as the Vessel of Light. It floated down the spring to my feet, where I picked it up.

_In the shadows of Twilight... The dark insects are... Invisible... As normal beings are here. Let me use the last of my power... To reveal the locations of the dark insects... That consumed the light... Find... The insects of darkness... The dark insects... They are the form taken by evil... Once it has latched on to... Our scattered light..._

The map screen on my HUD began blinking with sixteen individual dots scattered throughout the area, icons denoting the 'dark insects', and the Vessel of Light snapped onto a notch on my left hip. "Well, it looks like just about everyone around here could make use of your talents, eee hee! Here, let's find these insects of darkness so we can get out of here, huh?"

_"Yeah, but how will I see them...?"_ Wolf Link could use his senses to find the dark insects while they were invisible, but I had no way to do that. _"Wait a second!"_ If visors could be a substitute for senses... _"The dark visor should work perfectly!"_ I scrolled through options on the HUD until I found the visor, then activated it.

The world became black and white, and the space around me appeared fuzzy. Objects in the area were still semi-visible, but the dark visor was still not exactly the optimal combat visor under conditions like those I was in. Anyway, two red blips appeared in the cave ahead, and knowing that they were the first two insects of darkness, I traveled onward.

* * *

End chapter five.


	6. Chapter 6

The Legend of Metroid: Twilight Prime

Chapter Six

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Metroid or Legend of Zelda series and do not claim to _

_be their copyright holder. Nintendo has full ownership over these subjects _

_and holds both their copyrights._

_NOTE: While the Legend of Zelda characters I have put in this story are directly copied _

_from Nintendo's Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the 'Samus' (I use the term _

_loosely, because the _real_ Samus does not appear in this fanfiction) in the story is _

_a mix of all Samus', up to the end of Metroid: Other M.

* * *

_

Stealth actually did used to be one of my strong points. When my mom told me I had to get off the computer to go to bed, I'd wait thirty minutes then sneak back downstairs, without a sound. The only downside was I'd be watching Fullmetal Alchemist on Netflix for so long that I'd get back to sleep by 4:45. But, in this world, I don't really have to wake up at 7:55 in the morning to go to school, do I? Well, an eye for an eye...

Creeping up on the next insect of darkness, I armed my power beam. I didn't want to use anything too fancy or stack weapons until I got into some of the more difficult dungeons, so the power beam, dark beam, charge beam, and missiles were my weapons of choice for this section of the Twilight-covered Hyrule. So far, they were working out pretty well for me. Mere meters from the bug, I shot a charge beam at it, killing it instantly.

"Which one is that?"

"Looks like... Number three out of sixteen. My, you've a long ways to go, don't you?" Midna said with one of her evil grins.

"Yeah, looks like it..." I strode over to the next tear, which, upon touching it, was absorbed by the Vessel of Light. Turning off the dark visor, I looked around the shack for an entry point, finding the front door to be locked. Circling around to the left, a nearby ledge lead to an open window in the house-jumping up to it, I entered.

A couple of misplaced boards lead down to the ground floor of the one-room abode, which didn't look very well kept. Various papers were strewn across the floor, floorboards were missing, and pots and pans had dropped from their hinges. "The next insect on the map is here. See it around?"

"Oh... Well, well..." Midna pointed towards the heavily but not very well fortified corner of the shack, where a turquoise-white light rose and fell gloomily. "Eee hee hee! Want to see something interesting?" She floated towards the light, crossing her short arms and looking at me. "Turn on your neat eyes there, take a look at this!" Switching the dark visor back on, I examined the figure in the Twilight.

The teenage boy stood with his hands on the walls, shaking. He had a ridiculous-looking afro (it really couldn't be described any other way) with a birds nest placed in between its curls, a much-too-short shirt, covering only his chest, a pair of shorts with pants under them, and sandals. His waist was short and stout, and the rest of the way up he was skinny and looked almost malnourished. Putting a hand in front of himself defensively, he said "Wh-what's with these bugs? Those things aren't normal! They're so big... So weird... So creepy... C'mon, get away, bugs... Shoo... Get out of here..." With that, two of the insects of darkness scrambled out from under the ramp of boards, seeking refuge under a small table. A missile took one out, while Midna picked up the other and twisted its head off. Two tears erupted from their lifeless bodies.

"Wh-WHAAT? They just... Died? Oh, boy, I have NO idea what's going on around here..." Collecting the tears, I left the shack. The boy had no use for me.

"Don't you want to know what that was?"

Looking back at Midna, I figured that I had no reason to know that the boy was actually a spirit. "That was a kid's spirit. Maybe it's someone from the other world? Eee hee! There are lots of other spirits roaming around here, you know. Use those special eyes to see them. Even though they can see those monsters, they don't know a thing about you!" Gliding back to the entrance to the ravine we were in, she said "Well, I guess it's all north from here! Come on, big guy! Don't be a slowpoke on me!" She hovered onward, leaving me alone in the Twilight. _"It's all north from here..."_ I followed the imp, ready for more.

-x-

The forest floor was covered in a thick purple fog, which hissed and swirled menacingly. A good look-over confirmed that the stuff wasn't friendly-all the grasses on the ground around it had died, and Twilit Keese were the only things living in it. "Hey... Think we can get across over here?" Midna jumped over to a stray branch which poked its head a couple feet above the mist, which lead onward to a couple of logs, and then a ledge farther ahead. Trying my luck, I jumped onto the stick-snapping under my weight, I barely made it to the corresponding log. "Ugh... What are you doing? I guess I have to do EVERYTHING for you..." She made her way back over to me, resting on my shoulder. "I'll guide you with sure footing, so keep a good eye on me and follow with quick jumps!" Going back over to the next log, she beckoned. "Come on! Try it, big man! Eee hee!"

Trying again, I jumped onto the log-it seemed stable, but I didn't take any chances. Upon landing with one foot, I kicked off-successfully landing on the trail ahead. "Eee hee! Not too hard, is it?" Following her up the ledge to the north, she glided forward to a small tree-kicking off, Midna jumping to a new spot each time I landed, we made our way through the forest, killing dark bugs and dodging obstacles along the way. Once we made it to the gate leading onward through the forest, movement underground signified that there were two insects of darkness digging around. Regularly Wolf Link would have to dig to unearth them, but I would have to use different tactics. Thinking for a second, I switched on the plasma beam and shot the bugs from above—a check from the dark visor signified that they were dead. _"A pretty useful arsenal,"_ I noted, _"I'm quite glad I didn't wake up as Sonic the Hedgehog…"_

I jumped over the gate forward, remembering that I had not previously unlocked it, since I didn't go on the quest to save Talo. Figuring it would make my life easier, I charged my beam and fired it at the lock behind me—successfully demolishing the ancient technology. The gate swung lifelessly open, Midna close behind. "Two more to go, and they're both up ahead. Let's move." She darted ahead of me, and I followed.

-x-

_BAM!_

A barrier closed in on us, and three Shadow Beasts came into my field of view, seemingly having previously dropped down on the area. They patrolled the perimeter of the soon-to-be battlefield for a moment, and upon noticing us, closed in on our positions. _"Here we go…"_ I thought, charging up my dark beam. Larger enemies were fun.

To my advantage, all three of them closed in upon me at the same time, which allowed me to utilize the energy field attack Midna had taught me, which I had dubbed the 'Shadow Wave'. The wall of crackling Twilit power engulfed the beasts, turning their bodies into mere flecks of existence. _"Cool,"_ my inner teenager remarked. It was a bit _too_ easy to take them out, and it almost felt like cheating to use the Shadow Wave every time a group of Shadow Beasts closed in on me, but it worked, so I went with it. _"I don't want to push this new body too hard too soon,"_ I thought. As a new warp point opened above my head, I continued onward out of the clearing.

In-game, it's hard to fit all of the rooms of a dungeon into your head as you look at the dungeon from the outside. The proportions just don't seem right through Link's eyes. Through your own, however, everything seems to fit. The Forest Temple, for example, is nothing less than massive compared to the slightly oversized stump you see in Twilight Princess. Not to mention that it grows out of a gaping chasm in the ground—which could be impossibly deep, there's no real way to tell. The great tree truly deserved its name.

Making short work of the path ahead, I found a small clearing at the entrance that was decorated with tiles for flooring and from which two stumps grew. A spirit floated over the one to the right, while the sparks of two dark bugs ignited upon sensing my presence. With the aid of the dark visor, I made short work of them. Their tears floated towards the entrance to the temple, and stopped shortly before it, hovering. Turning my attention to the spirit, I noticed that it was the monkey Talo and I had chased after earlier on yesterday—it screeched something in it's own language, and then disappeared, leaving the tears to me.

As the last two orbs of light made contact with the Vessel, the light suit began glowing brightly. It darted off the notch in my armor, and then began curling in upon itself in the air in front of me—it was then that I realized that I was standing in a pool of water, back at the spirit spring where I began my journey into the darkness. The Vessel then flew into the topmost pool of the spring, and the Twilight began to disperse...

Small birds began chirping again, the sounds of the insects filled my ears, and the humid heat of springtime returned to the area. _"I've returned the light to this area... We were successful!"_ It was good that I could handle my new body and the suit that it bore, I would need it later...

Just then, a bright light encircled me, and the spirit spring became illuminated with a strange bioluminescence. A single drop of water jumped from the pool, which dropped down to reveal the same misty ball of light Midna and I had encountered earlier, signifying the presence of Faron, the light spirit. As the ball stopped ascending into the air, a great ape materialized around it, which spun around the ball until its long tail was coiled around it twice. It was extremely large—white in color, with strange reflective stripes coating it. This was the true form of Faron.

_My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. By order of the gods, I protect this forest._

The beast was huge, impressive, and all the more intimidating. Its eyes were as white as its body, and its stare made me shudder. I kept listening to what the deity had to say.

_O brave woman... In the land covered in Twilight, where people roam as spirits, you had the power to survive the darkness... That was a sign... It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you... And that they are awakening. Look at your awakened form..._

_"Wait a second..."_ Staring down at my new clothes, I realized that I was wearing nothing less than the Hero's clothes, which had been outfitted for a woman. _"Oh, oh hell no! I'm no hero here! I don't have any piece of the Triforce! You guys have it all wrong..."_ I looked up to the spirit to speak, but it beat me to it.

_The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods... Its power is yours. Its is the true power that slept within you. Your name is Samus. You are the hero chosen by the gods._

"_No... No! I don't even belong in this dimension!"_

_Brave Samus... A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice... You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths._

"Wait... Wait! I do not belong here! Take this tunic back! I am not a hero chosen by the gods!" The light spirit, upon uttering its final words, vanished into tiny particles of bright light, which soon dispersed into invisibility. "No..." I kept myself standing, although saddened at the reality that I could never really return home, at least not yet. Pulling myself together, I began walking out of the spring.

"Uh..."

Turning around, sensing no direct threat in the area, the shadow of the imp Midna floated. Her jaw lay slack, surprised by something that evaded me. "Midna? What is it?"

"You're... You're a..."

I looked at her sideways, and then realized the blatant problem—Midna was under the impression that I was a male. "Oh. Hah! Fooled you, didn't I?"

"You're... A woman! Why didn't you tell me this? You tricked me!"

"Oh, well, you were going to figure out sooner or later. Anyway, I never _said_ I was a guy. You made that up yourself." With that, I began to stride into the cave ahead.

"Wh... Wh... Hey! Wait up!" With that, Midna darted into my shadow, and we proceeded further into the enlightened forest.

* * *

End chapter six.


	7. Chapter 7

The Legend of Metroid: Twilight Prime

Chapter Seven

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Metroid or Legend of Zelda series and do not claim to _

_be their copyright holder. Nintendo has full ownership over these subjects _

_and holds both their copyrights._

_NOTE: While the Legend of Zelda characters I have put in this story are directly copied _

_from Nintendo's Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the 'Samus' (I use the term _

_loosely, because the _real_ Samus does not appear in this fanfiction) in the story is _

_a mix of all Samus', up to the end of Metroid: Other M._

* * *

"Well, well… You're the chosen hero and all that, huh?"

"No, it's not true. I'm not a hero here."

"What a shame… Maybe you'd like rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity?"

"No, I wouldn't like that. I'm supposed to save these people… But I'm no hero chosen by the gods. I wouldn't exactly say this is my _destiny_, either." We sat near the entrance to the dark cavern leading onward through Faron Woods. A cold breath of air pushed through it, chilling my skin. I still wore the awkward green tunic that was bestowed upon me.

"Hmmm…" Midna's shadow drifted toward the cavern for a second, and then back. "So… What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I though I was only with you until I killed those Shadow Beasts."

"Eh, I decided to stick around a bit longer. You're a useful ally."

"And when I asked you how you'd help me do away with the Twilight, I guess it's by helping me find and kill these dark insects, right?"

"Yes, precisely."

"And what do you get out of this? Also, who was the 'king of shadows' the light spirit Faron spoke of?"

I knew the answer to that, but I shouldn't until later in the game. It's a shame Link couldn't ask questions, or, for that matter, speak altogether. I could tell I wasn't going to be given this information anytime soon, either—Midna's smile disappeared, and she replied "I'll tell you about that later. Anyway, didn't the spirit say there was some sort of power that would help you counter this guy in the nearby temple?"

"Yes, yes he did."

"And look... You want to help your friends, right?"

"I wouldn't call them my fr—wait, how did you know they were gone?"

She disregarded my comment. "The way I see it, maybe they're in that temple, waiting for you to rescue them..."

I knew this was a lie, but Midna only sought for me to get to that temple so she could have the forbidden power for herself. This was just fine, though, since I myself couldn't actually use it. _"Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light."_ I remembered the light spirit's words, and in them found no harm in going to the Forest Temple, aside from giant spiders, enraged baboons, and huge plant-monsters. Hey, I had already gotten this far, hadn't I?

"Alright, we'll go to the temple. But after we're finished there, you'll answer my questions, alright?"

"Yes... Well, good luck, Ms. Important Hero!" Midna then disappeared into my shadow, and I started walking.

-x-

The Bokoblins were conversing over something important, so it was easy to sneak up on them and take them out. I was again using the varia suit, seeing no need for the light suit. It was still just as capable, but its shields were lower. I looked out from the grove in which the Bokoblins lay still towards the Forest Temple—my next challenge. Thinking about its contents, I figured with my power it would be a simple feat, but figured I shouldn't judge it by its looks. "_For all I know, the Skulltula in there could be ten times as durable as they were in game... Let's hope not." _Remembering how difficult the first Shadow Beast was to take down without Midna and my combined powers, I made a silent pledge to always keep on my toes throughout these adventures. There's no retry screen for a game over in this life.

Heading past a small shop owned by a talking bird, I jogged towards the sloped root connecting the cliff face to the temple itself. However, I was stopped short by immense pain.

A set of firm jaws clamped around my shoulder, and my feeling of their sharpness signified that the teeth had punctured my skin. _"Great job keeping on your toes…" _Before I could retaliate with a blow to my attacker, my vision fogged, completely changing my perspective to a white mess. I felt faint, and experienced my head hitting the forest floor hard.

-x-

My senses came back to me. Eyes slowly opening, I propped myself up from the cumbersome position in which I lay, shaking a mild headache from my temples. I observed the area about myself.

The ground, which I felt to be stone, was shrouded in a good two feet of fog—it drifted up and down my knees, hiding any and everything inside it. The sky was a light, mysterious grey. The moist air smelled of moss. It was a kind of dream dimension, however, I was fully awake. I observed Hyrule Castle in the far distance, its blue peaks disturbing the fog that glided curiously around it. The place was comforting.

_Clink._

My arm cannon stared at my opponent almost as suddenly as I had heard the faint connection of metal. A knight, sword raised high, stood six meters from me. Strangely enough, his body was decaying; vines grew from where his skeleton poked out from his armor, which was chipped in multiple places along with his sword and shield. The enemy was, though, quite impressive; like an antique of sorts. His sword, although damaged, imposed upon my cannon—waiting to cut it in half. I was not frightened, however, and took a first shot.

My power beam was absorbed as a burst of sparks by his armor, and the knight did not seem fazed. He edged a bit closer, waiting for a physical move from my end of the fight. Not wasting a second, I somersaulted above him to his backside, and brought my arm cannon swinging around, meaning for it to impact with his head. Before it connected, however, his sword collided with my breastplate, sending me flying backwards.

"A weapon wields no strength unless the hand that grasps it has courage." The mystical being stated. "_Well, that's just about exactly what I needed to hear right now…_"

I rose from the ground, hesitantly lowering my cannon from his visage. There was, however clichéd, wisdom in his words. "You may be destined to become the heroine of legend… But your current power disgraces your potential."

"_What is it with me being mistaken for a hero? That is not my place here!_" I thought. The skeleton continued on. "You must use your courage to seek power… And find it you must. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world despairs. If you do find true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces…" It smirked through its words, "Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold!"

It was then that I remembered this mysterious character's purpose—to teach so-called 'hidden skills' to the player and increase his or her chances of survival. "_Looks like I'm the lucky candidate for today's lesson…_" Making an offensive stance, the knight readied himself for battle. "Enemies," it started, "that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack again even when stunned by a powerful strike. The lethal strike is a secret technique that you can use on stunned enemies to end their breath before they spring back into action. When an enemy lies collapsed on the ground, focus upon its most visible weak point and leap high into the air without delay to deliver an ending blow. When the opportunity to end their breath is before you, do not hesitate to use this move. Now…" He raised his sword and shield again, eyes glowing. "Try it on me!"

I had been waiting for this moment. Steadying myself, I fired two shots—one at his ankle, the other at his waist; as I did predict, they put him off balance. Rushing forward, I knocked the knight down with my shoulder. Before he hit the hard ground, I grabbed ahold of the golden headplate he wore, swung his body around 360 degrees, shoved my arm cannon down his maw, and fired a charged shot of my beam. My 'lethal strike' swayed a bit in action from what he described, but gave the same desired effect. His body fell from my grasp.

I turned around, finished with my opponent—although, as I faced his resting place after a moment, he stood, reinvigorated. "Hmm. That was a pinpoint strike." I let out a sigh. "Never overlook and opportunity to take out an enemy in such a way." He dusted himself off, and then addressed me with the point of his sword: "The first hidden skill, the ending blow, has been passed on!" I nodded and smiled, although such was not visible through my visor. "_However useless your teachings are, you provide a little relief from the fighting I have to go through._" "Thank you." I replied.

"There are six hidden skills for you to learn. Those are only for one who carries the blood of the hero… Grow powerful. Test your courage. And when you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you…" The knight, through some form of magic, transformed into a wolf—one with golden, shining hair and one red eye, which I assumed had bit me before I arrived here. "Search for my visage." The animal turned around and headed into the fog. Before he disappeared, he said: "A weapon wields no strength unless the hand that grasps it has courage. Remember those words… Farewell!"

* * *

End chapter seven.


	8. Chapter 8

The Legend of Metroid: Twilight Prime

Chapter Eight

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Metroid or Legend of Zelda series and do not claim to _

_be their copyright holder. Nintendo has full ownership over these subjects _

_and holds both their copyrights._

_NOTE: While the Legend of Zelda characters I have put in this story are directly copied _

_from Nintendo's Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the 'Samus' (I use the term _

_loosely, because the _real_ Samus does not appear in this fanfiction) in the story is _

_a mix of all Samus', up to the end of Metroid: Other M._

* * *

I awoke in an awkward position on the cool forest floor. I did not immediately get up, enjoying the peacefulness of the grove, listening to the wildlife. Being here reminded me of hiking back home, in the mountains. I wanted to escape back to that place, I wanted to be home, I wanted to be the young adult I still thought like… I had no place in this world. _"What am I doing here? Am I in over my head?"_ Although the light spirit seemed very sure of himself in saying that I was chosen by the gods, the idea still didn't sit with me. It was true; I did have incredible power, power enough, maybe, to save the people of this land. But neither this power nor the body I was living in were truly mine. Was I stealing from someone? Did, by some cosmic force, I warp into the place of a _true_ hero-to-be? Link _was_gone…

As doubt continued to encircle my mind, Midna leapt out of her place in the shadow I was lying on. "Why so gloomy, Ms. Important Hero? You humans certainly are a lazy bunch." Her figure floated over to the enormous root that connected the mainland to the Forest Temple. "Come on now, this dungeon certainly isn't going to explore itself!" I still lay on the ground, sulking. I had realized by that point that I had to press forward, but I was now deciding on whether I should continue out of duty or sheer boredom. I still held a sense of longing for my down comforter and high-speed internet at home, I would find none of these things here. The only entertainment I would find in this land would be from action, and I wouldn't get a whole lot of that napping in a peaceful grove. I pushed myself up and looked in Midna's direction. HUD sensors and data flickered and shifted and my arm cannon whirred almost like an old hard drive. I suddenly realized how uncomfortable and bunched up the hero's tunic could get while within a Power Suit, and exclaimed that I needed to change back into my old jumpsuit.

Midna sighed. "Somebody has their priorities in order…" She said under her breath. "Fine then, go about your business. Just don't go wandering off and forget what you're here for." As she disappeared into my shadow, I ducked off into some tall grass to remove my garb. Although it was a bit disconcerting having an imp analyzing my every move from below me, I figured we were both mature enough to see one change in front of the other. But what the hell was I talking about—I was sixteen back on earth, in no position to be taking advantage of a, what, mid-twenty-year-old body? Midna didn't seem to care at all, so I kept quiet, dematerializing the power suit and trying to figure out how the hell I was going to get the hero's tunic off. Everything was certainly strapped on very tightly.

Eventually managing to get the deity-given clothing off, I was left to contemplate Samus' choice of lingerie. It was left unchanged from my conversion into the Hero's Clothes, as she had to wear _something_under the skimpy Zero Suit. The action of wearing women's undergarments was quite a bit alien to me, so needless to say I spent a bit of time familiarizing myself with them. After a few moments Midna felt the need to share her thoughts on the situation.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, making sure everything is in check." I replied. Obviously I couldn't let myself get carried away around her, but I was having quite a good deal of fun. Samus was, arguably, one of the most attractive female characters in the Nintendo franchise, and it was not every day that a fan of the series was able to get up-close-and-personal with her.

"Could we please get a move on? I don't want to have to sit here while you fondle yourself."

My face grew red, a combination of embarrassment and insultedness. "I am not f—" I stopped myself, neither willing to admit that I was doing such a thing nor allowing myself to get overly angry with the imp-girl. I straightened myself and thought of the Zero Suit, which collapsed sleekly over my body once my mind was focused on it. _"What interesting technology."_ I thought, pulling myself from images of what was then _my_half-naked body. After rejoining with my Power Suit in the same way, I was finally (although only slightly) ready to take on the Forest Temple.

-x-

A new situation unfolded as I approached the base of the tree. Two Bokoblins were stationed at the end of the root leading to the temple entrance, guarding a wooden cage occupied by none other than the monkey that Talo had been chasing earlier. _"I guess that since I didn't save it it's still here…"_If I had progressed with the story the usual way I would have had to free Talo and the monkey here, but I had prevented Talo from moving on into the forest, so only the monkey was captured. It sat in the cage, not making and sounds or movements, monitoring the patrolling Bokoblins. Regularly the monkey would be screaming and rattling the cage with its hands, but it had been trapped for a day now and looked exhausted. I had the ability to either let the primate go or leave it where it was once I had taken out the Bokoblins, which I assumed wouldn't be too hard. Would it be of any use to me? If I was Link the monkey (and also its friends) would let me reach some hard-to-get-to places in the Forest Temple, but I was quite a bit more acrobatic than the Hero of Light, giving me a choice rather than an obligation. Sneaking up on and taking out the monster guards, I decided to free the monkey.

I stood back a bit as it quickly got up and leapt towards the entrance of the temple. It stared at me for a moment, possibly judging if I was a friend or foe. I stared back, waiting for it to either beckon me forward to help it or run off. It chose the latter, climbing the face of the temple and entering through a small nook further up the trunk of the large tree. Contemplating whether I could complete the temple on my own or not, I burned away some thick webs covering the entrance to the temple with my Plasma Beam, and entered. _"I can fare just as well without it, maybe…"_I thought to myself, stumbling through the dark tunnel that lead into the tree. Would I need the monkey and its friends to get to the door leading towards the final area of the temple? If I did, how could I get them to trust me? A sigh escaped me. Right now those questions were unimportant, I guessed. Focusing on moving forward, I made my way inside.

-x-

Torches lit the massive, hollowed inside of the tree. The place may have been one of the largest organic and completely natural enclaves I had ever been in—the sounds of animals made it all the more lively, too. Very little nature was seen in-game other than enemies and collectable bugs, bit in the temple howler monkeys, various chirping bugs, and tree frogs filled the inside of the huge tree with their sounds. Large spores and glowing bugs drifted around lazily in the humid air, which smelled of moist tree bark and century-old mosses. The ground was wet, and puddled up in some places, giving the Forest Temple the feeling of a jungle. However beautiful, the temple was also quite dangerous. Something evil had occupied the place. Larger animals on branches much higher than where I stood moved slowly, cautiously. Their ears were pricked, wary of danger. A few monkeys from a different species than the one I had previously saved stared at me with glowing eyes. _"They're probably judging how long I'll last,"_I thought.

Some things were different from how I remembered them, though. The concentration of enemies in the room was much higher than the few there were in-game. I feared this may happen after seeing how difficult the Shadow Beasts were—I was quite a bit more powerful than the hero Link, and the universe was compensating for that. Enemies that were somewhat difficult to take down in the game were tougher here, and monsters that were common appeared in even higher numbers. The amount of Keese, Walltulas, Deku Babas, and Bokoblins had doubled, and I was still in the first room of the dungeon. Why they were agglomerating within the temple eluded me, as enemies were only harder to take down outside. _"More for me, then!"_I thought enthusiastically, straying from my doubt of being a chosen hero earlier.

Figuring I'd make life easier on myself, I armed the Imperialist beam and prepared to snipe the Bokoblins on the opposite side of the room, not wanting to deal with close combat. The bored, at the moment stationary monsters would be easy targets. The crosshairs on my visor were centered on the one closer to where I stood's head, and…

A stream of red light hit the back wall of the room, ripping a Walltula in half and charring the vines growing there. The Bokoblin had sighted me at the last millisecond, and now a pair of them was running in my direction. Deku Babas were roused from the yells of the Bokoblins, and in the blink of an eye I was outnumbered. Animals yowled with the excitement of a battle from their high perches, and I had to think fast as to not take any serious damage. _"How did that fiend notice me?"_I thought. Was the enemy getting smarter, or was strategy just not my strong suite?

The Bokoblin who I had tried to shoot at got to me first, swinging a studded club over its head. A good power beam to the foot tripped it, and quickly equipping the ice beam I froze the head of the second monster. The weight of the ice forced its head towards the ground, and upon impact the ice shattered. The Bokoblin was dazed, but not dead. The other had picked itself and its club back up, however a charge beam obliterated its brains and its body fell lifelessly to the ground. I punched the other enemy with my arm cannon, knocking it out, and then dismembered the rest of it with beam shots. In the scuffle I had accidentally moved into the range of a Deku Baba, though, and quickly its jaws latched onto the back of my neck. I struggled to break free. The arm cannon could not bend back to meet the head of the plant, so I instead went for a riskier approach. I jumped as high as I could while still being attached to the jaws of the Baba and then pulled my legs in towards my chest, compacting my body. The Power Suit recognized the movement and began shifting its parts, becoming sleeker and rounder. All the rough edges of the suit disappeared, and all within a few fractions of a second I found myself confined within the Morph Ball, one of Samus' most well-known forms. The Deku Baba's jaws clamped completely around the ball, and the suit continued to take damage. After a few moments of chewing, however, the Baba exploded, its juices spattering the ground around it. I hit the ground with a thud, and reversed the suit back to its bipedal form. There were three more Deku Babas in the room, but I was out of their range. I breathed heavily from the fight. Combat was never something I was fond of back home, but now, being part of it, I found it exhilarating.

However, it was unnerving that enemies were not only more numbered and stronger, but also more intelligent. The next Deku Babas were not as difficult as I was both wary of their presence and also somewhat accustomed to their fighting style, but I did notice the slight hints that they were smarter than the ones I had at one swung a Wii Remote at—moving their stems out of the way to dodge attacks meant to dismantle them and 'spitting' at me to try to obscure my vision. I found that their roots were the easiest to go for; once they were destroyed the Baba would be dislodged and be saturated down to a small nut. Once I actually picked up one of these nuts, threw it vertically, and hit it with a missile once it was in front of my arm cannon. It flew towards the head of another Baba and collided with it with such force that it shot off, giving a great shower of liquids as its stem writhed and fell towards the ground.

"Child's play."

"Oh, stop toying around," Midna said from my shadow. "There's a whole lot to do and not a whole lot of time to do it. Could we get this place over and done with? I have bigger things on my mind than your little hat tricks, eee hee!"

"Well, let's just see how far my 'hat tricks' get me, first." I retorted. _"Oh, Midna,"_ I thought, _"one's going to need quite a bit up their sleeve to get through here."_ I made my way up to the platform on which the door forward was stationed and prepared for the next room. However grueling, my new 'hero' job could be something I could get used to.

* * *

End chapter eight.


End file.
